Weak two bid
Weak two bid is a treatment for opening 2 , 2 , or 2 with 5-10 HCPs (7-12 total points) and a long (6+ card) suit. The prerequisite is Strong two clubs, since the other three suits are no longer available for Strong two bids. At this point, weak two bids are in very common use, and a part of the SAYC system. ACBL requires that the point range for weak two-bids be no more than 7 points. The advantage of these weak preempts is that the bidding is still low enough that partner can get back into bidding towards game with an openable hand. At the fourth seat, weak two bids are made on slightly stronger hands since it is more descriptive and there is no one to preempt (it shows a six-card suit and about 7-12 HCPs). Opening * With a 6+ card suit and 5-10 HCPs, open 2 / / . * With a 6+ card suit and 12+ points, open at the 1-level. Traditional Traditional weak twos are made with a strong suit and little defensive values, such as * the ace or 2 out of the top 3 honours or 3 out of the top 5 honours * no voids * at most one side ace * no 5-card side suit or 4-card side major It is most useful at the 1st or 2nd seat, since it immediately tells the partner that the bidder holds an offensive hand with little defensive power. Destructive The main purpose of bidding a "destructive" weak two is to preempt the opponents. Therefore, all rules above can be freely broken: is a good destructive opening to shut out opponent's suit. It is most useful at the 3rd seat, since the 4th seat is probabily very strong, with game or even slam! This bid takes up bidding space to make them more difficult to find their optimal contract. Moreover, as the partner has passed, there is no danger of preempting the partner. However, always note the vulnerability, as there is always the danger of making a penalty pass upon a takeout double, and you have nowhere to go. Some partnerships even go further, opening weak twos on five-card suits or even good four-card suits! This may require a pre-alert. Constructive The purpose of bidding a constructive weak two is to enable us to find the optimal partscore contract, and preempt the opponents such that they can't find their fit and outbidding our partscore. A constructive weak 2 lies between a destructive one and a traditional one, namely: * any 6- or 7-card suit * 7-12 HCPs * no requirements on side suits This is most useful at the 4th seat, since there is no one to preempt and the sole purpose is to get a positive score. A weak two bid prevents the partner getting excited and also prevent the opponents from competing cheaply at the 1 or 2-level. Responses * Often, partner will pass the preempt. * A R'aise is the '''O'nly 'N'on-'F'orcing bid (RONF) * Therefore bidding any new suit is forcing for at least one round (not necessarily to game) * With a good fit in the preempted suit (at least 3), and a poor hand, responder may further the preempt by raising. ** This is not invitational. Opener must pass. * Any game bid is a sign off. It may be a genuine interest to make the game with no slam interest, or a further preempt to obstruct the opponent's likely game. * 2NT usually show an interest in game and asks for more information, and is usually forcing to game. You are asking your partner if he/she has an Ace or a King in another suit. If he doesn't, then he/she "retreats" to 3 of his suit. 100% FORCING BID. Also, Rule of 17 is met. Count HCP and then the # of cards in the your partner's long suit, if it adds up to 17 or more, then you can still talk. Two-notrump response 2NT asks for more information about the preempt. Opener has the following responses: * 3 of original suit shows a minimum, 5-8 points. * 3NT shows a solid or nearly-solid suit, headed by at least the A-K-J. * 3 of a new suit shows a maximum opening (8-11 points) and feature (outside A, K or Q). * 4 of a new minor shows a maximum opening and a 5-card side suit (as short as 4 if headed by the Q). Ogust Many players now prefer use of the Ogust responses after 2NT, named for H.A. Ogust who devised this convention. It provides a way for player who made the Weak Two Bid to tell partner, first, whether bid suit is weak or strong and, second, whether hand is weak or strong. * : weak suit, minimal 5-7 HCP hand * : good suit, minimal 5-7 HCP hand * : weak suit, good 8-10 HCP hand * : good suit, good 8-10 HCP hand * 3NT shows a solid suit including A-K-Q. NOTE: Definition of "Good Suit" varies according to vulnerability status and by partnership agreement. Some players reverse meanings of heart and diamond bids here. Responder's rebid * Raising opener's suit is mildly invitational. * Any new suit is forcing, showing a 5-card suit. Opener should raise with 3 (or a doubleton honor). * Game is a natural sign off. Interference If the opening is doubled (for takeout) * Normal responses are '''on. * Redouble shows a good defensive hand with 14+ points. If the opening is overcalled * Normal responses are on. * Double is for penalty. * Cue-bid to try for slam. ** After 2 , a 3-level cue-bid may be asking for an enemy stopper to seek 3NT. If the 2NT response is overcalled * Pass with a minimum. * Double shows a feature in enemy suit. * 3 of original suit shows a feature in an unshowable suit. * Normal rebids are still on if available. Category:Openings Category:Conventions Category:Standard American Yellow Card Category:Bridge World Standard Category:Preemptive bids